


and all the boys say did you mean it

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: idk???, yet another concept fic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepiapages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/gifts).



Tyler looks up from his curled up position in the corner of his cell. 

Someone with bright red hair is dragged across the floor. Red surrounds their eyes. 

Whoever's dragging them stops walking and unlocks the door to Tyler's cell, throwing in the presumably-unconscious body and the locking the door. 

The body is not unconscious. 

Tyler slowly crawls across the floor to the person, transfixed on the redness in their hair and around their eyes. Tyler's hair is black, his hands are black, his neck is black. 

The red person raises their head to look at him. “Hey.” 

Tyler crawls back, then makes a cutting motion across his throat. 

The red one must understand, because they don't talk anymore. 

Someone comes to take Tyler from his now-shared cell. 

The rows of bars are quiet as he's dragged across the floor to his doom.


End file.
